Mourir D'aimer - OS
by MammaDiva
Summary: Libre, il voulait être libre. Ses amis ne le voyait plus, son meilleur ami était plus avec sa copine que présent pour lui, et l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments, l'avait exclu après sa déclaration. Alors aujourd'hui, soir anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, il décide de partir...définitivement. Au cas ou cet OS plait il se pourrait qu'il finisse en Fic a Chapitres
1. Prologue

Un petit cadeau du soir, une petit chose qui trottait dans ma petite pendant que j'ecoutais "mourir d'aimer" de monsieur Aznavour.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Stiles referme doucement le troisième calepin, les range chacun dans une enveloppe, regarde une dernière fois sa chambre, refuge d'adolescent hyperactif, rendez-vous de tous les lycanthropes de cette ville.

Il change de vêtements. Il avait décidé de mettre ses plus beaux habits pour son dernier voyage.

Vêtu d'un pantalon à pince noire, avec une chemise grise anthracite sous un veston noir, il dépose les enveloppes sur son bureau, descend dans le salon et embrasse la photo de sa mère. Son père n'est pas là, encore au travail.

_ **Je ne lui manquerais pas** , pense Stiles.

Mr Stilinski John, Shérif de la ville n'a plus jamais été le même depuis la mort de sa femme quelques années plus tôt, délaissant son fils et préférant se noyer sous le travail.

Stiles prend les clés de sa jeep sort de la maison referme la porte d'entrée, pose la main sur celle avec un pincement au cœur.

Sur le chemin de sa fin, Stiles repense à la décision qu'il a prise, il préfère ça que de souffrir encore et encore, son amour à sens unique pour le loup grincheux, le regard dégoûté de son meilleur ami quand il lui a annoncé ses sentiments pour Derek, la dispute avec son père, la discussion écœurante à son égard entre Derek et Braeden la femme qui partage la vie de ce dernier.

Alors il a pris sur lui pendant des mois, personne n'a vu ou n'a voulu voir son état dépérir, son corps s'affaiblir, son mental partir loin créant crises sur crises. Il avait pensé à déménager mais il savait que ses sentiments ne partiraient jamais et qu'il en souffrirait plus qu'autre chose, la seule bonne idée pour lui c'est de partir de ce monde cruel qui le juge à travers tous les regards qui se posent sur lui.

Arrivé à destination, il sort de sa Jeep et caresse l'objet, pleure une dernière fois, hurle sa peine, s'accroche au capot pour ne pas tomber, la dose de médicaments qu'il a pris commence à faire effet.

Il retourne s'asseoir dans la jeep, regarde le ciel sans nuage, cette nuit de pleine lune est symbolique pour lui, sur cette falaise surplombant la ville, il trouve cet endroit magnifique pour faire sa sortie en beauté.

Lune, astre céleste plongeant la forêt dans une douce atmosphère, Stiles démarre la voiture, fait ronronner le moteur.

OOOooooOooo

Scott arrive chez Stiles et trouve étrange le silence qui y règne, ne sentant ni n'entendant son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami Stiles devrait se trouver là parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia Stilinski, la mère de Stiles.

Scott saute sur la gouttière et pénètre dans la chambre ouverte, et là quelque chose le frappe. Celle-ci est rangée et l'odeur de tristesse ajoutée à celle de médicaments présente ne lui augure rien de bien.

Sur le bureau trois enveloppes sont posées, une au nom de John Stilinski, la deuxième au nom de Derek Hale et la troisième lui est destinée.

Ne comprenant pas la boule à l'estomac qui se forme, il prend la sienne et l'ouvre précipitamment.

La lecture de cette lettre de quatre pages recto verso, lui donne le tournis. Comment n'avait-il pas vu la peine immense dans le cœur de son meilleur ami, la détresse de son âme à la dérive ? Scott sort son portable et compose un numéro.

_ **Derek s'il te plaît aide moi** , pleure Scott, **il va se tuer**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Il est** **parti**

 **_ …...**

 **_ Il veut se jeter de la falaise**

 **_ …...**

 **_ Il faut qu'on y** **aille**

 **_ …...**

 **_ Je te rejoins.**

Scott se lève, saute par la fenêtre et cours plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais trahi, la seule personne qui a toujours été présente depuis le début, son Best, son frère, Stiles.

OOOooooOooo

Derek sort de son loft plus énervé qu'il ne la jamais été.

Foutu Stiles pense-t'il.

Il est amoureux de ce gamin, mais comment entamer une relation alors que toutes les autres avaient conduit à un massacre. Il sait qu'il est maudit et il a préféré le mettre à l'écart de sa vie. Cela a été dur de ne pas l'approcher ses derniers mois, sentant sa détresse, mais il était persuadé qu'il allait s'en remettre.

Il se souvient d'avoir fait en sorte d'entamer une discussion très agressive avec Braeden lorsqu'il l'avait sentit une fois. Elle avait joué le jeu connaissant ses sentiments pour le jeune gomme.

Derek cours à travers la forêt comme si sa propre vie était en jeu, même si c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Si Stiles meurt se soir, Derek ne pourra jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience ni sur le cœur.

Il en mourra de chagrin, il se laissera dépérir, son loup sort de sa cage et hurle à la nuit sentant quelque chose ne noir, sentant la mort.

OoOooOoo

Stiles releva la tête de son volant et monta le son. Il s'était toujours moqué des gens pleurants sur cette chanson de Whitney Houston « I Will Always Love You » et là, c'est lui qui pleure sur cette maudite chanson.

Il desserre le frein à main et ….

_ **Mais** **qu'est-ce-que** **tu fous Stilinski** **?** Hurle Derek qui s'était positionné devant la voiture.

_ **Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute Derek, s'il te plaît Derek laisse moi mourir, je te demande de me laissez** **partir. J'en** **peux plus de souffrir** , murmura Stiles pleurant

_ **Et ta solution** **c'est** **de te jeter de la falaise, tu as** **pensé** **à** **ton père,** **à** **tes amis**.…

_ **Mon père ne me vois plus, et mes amis ne voit** **même** **pas que je** **souffre.** Stiles ferme les yeux de fatigue. **Derek je peux pas, je peux plus, je dois en finir, tout ça me fait souffrir.**

Derek ne bouge pas, et il la ressent cette souffrance, il ressent le mal-être de Stiles, il n'avait pas vu à quel point il était sur le chemin de non-retour.

_ **Je... je suis** **épuisé** **Derek, je fais crise sur crise je ne peux plus rien avalé, je dors plus ….. je vis plus.**

_ **Laisse-moi** **t'aider,** **laisse-moi** **prendre soin de toi, si tu** **meures,** **je ne le supporterai pas** **Stiles. J** **e suis** **égoïste,** **je pensais qu'en te repoussant tu m'oublierais,** **que** **tu continuerais ton chemin et** **que** **tu** **aurais** **la vie que je te** **souhaite,** **pas celle que je peux t'** **offrir. C** **ette vie ne t'apportera que chagrin et** **souffrance.** **Stiles je suis fais de colère et d'** **amertume. Qu'est-ce-que** **je peux t'offrir qui ne soit pas négatif** **?**

_ **Dis-moi** **que tu m'aimes une seule fois** , demanda Stiles se sentant partir, les médicaments faisant effet.

Derek sent que Stiles ne vas pas bien, il renifle et l'odeur des médicaments envahit ses narines.

Il se précipite vers lui ouvre la portière et le prend dans ses bras.

_ **Je t'emmène** **à** **l'hôpital, survie et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, je te comblerais si c'est ton souhait, je te décrocherai la lune, mais vis, vis pour moi, vis pour** **nous. S** **tiles je t'aime, ne me laisse** **pas.**

 **FIN ?**

* * *

Si cela vous a plut faites le savoir, qui sait une suite et possible...


	2. Chapter 1

**Nous sommes dimanche et j'ai décidé que ce soir je voulais vous offrir un avant gout de la suite de cet OS qui m'a était très très demandé, voila sans vous faire attendre je vous le livre.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Mourir D'Aimer 01**

 **J** ohn était affalé dans son siège de bureau, un verre de scotch à la main, son adjoint savait que pendant les deux jours qui arrivaient, il ne devait aller voir le shérif que pour les grosses affaires où ce dernier devait intervenir. **A** lors quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de Lydia Martin lui expliquant la situation, il se doutait que l'homme de loi avait éteint son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé.

 **M** ais là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, il devait entrer dans ce bureau, mais il avait peur de la réaction de son supérieur.

_ **Parrish, je sais que vous êtes devant ma porte, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit très important pour me déranger** , John était las, le manque de sa femme était plus important d'années en années.

 **E** t que dire de son fils avec toutes ses conneries lycaonnes le fatiguait. Il ricana tout seul en s'imaginant Claudia poser mille et une questions à propos des loups garous, Banshee et autres créatures, elle l'aurait poussé à aider ces créatures.

 **S** tiles avait pris ce trait de sa défunte mère, une mère poule pour les créatures surnaturelles, il donnait l'amour et l'attention qu'il n'avait pas eu ces trois dernières années à des personnes qui en avaient besoin.

 **P** our Scott, c'était normal, étant le meilleur ami de son fils, il comprenait pourquoi Stiles se donnait beaucoup de mal pour lui, surtout qu'il lui avait dit se sentir responsable de son état.

 **M** ais les autres, pourquoi devait-il toujours sauver leur « culs poilus » selon Stiles, Jackson Whittemore, un petit con arrogant et prétentieux fils d'avocat. **I** l ne pouvait concevoir que Stiles lui donne de l'attention. **M** ais quand il connut l'histoire du jeune homme adopté, une sorte de jouet pour des parents absent, John su ce qui avait attiré son fils en lui, il avait un besoin de réconforter et d'aider les personnes en difficulté.

 **C** omme le jeune Isaac Lahey, ce pauvre garçon, une mère qui est partit quand il était petit, un frère mort à la guerre et un père violent physiquement et psychologiquement, alors oui bien sûr, Stiles l'avait pris sous son aile, logique.

Erica Reyes, jeune fille anciennement épileptique au comportement versatile et violent qui a un passé troublé par la maladie et les moqueries traumatisantes de ses camarades de classe. **I** l savait qu'elle avait frappé son fils, mais lui n'en faisait pas cas de figure, tout ce qui comptait pour Stiles, c'était de la savoir heureuse et en bonne santé.

 **B** oyd Vernon, jeune homme aux problèmes familiaux financiers, calme et réservé, une armoire à glace qui fait office de vieux sage du groupe, ses paroles sont distribuées aux comptes gouttes, délivrant des paroles apaisantes, Stiles avait trouvé en se jeune homme un réconfort et un soutien moral important.

 **E** n ce qui concerne la jeune Allison, c'était plus que compréhensible, jeune fille au caractère bien trempé mais qui a perdu sa mère il n'y a pas longtemps. **S** on fils ne pouvait que s'identifier à elle et vouloir l'aider à passer le cap sans vraiment de douleur, la tante étant une meurtrière psychotique et le grand père un malade névrosé pour qui le pouvoir était une obligation pour lui.

 **L** ydia Martin, la petite Lydia Martin, amour d'adolescent de son fils, il savait que l'adoration pour la jeune était fini pour Stiles, mais il avait appris aussi que derrière se sourire froid et son attitude hautaine, telle la reine des reines des abeilles, se cachait une jeune fille fragile et très intelligente, plus intelligente que la moyenne, mais surtout John avait compris que les deux jeunes avaient entamé une relation de frère et sœur malgré les piques qu'ils pouvaient se lancer.

 **E** n parlant de piques, Stiles lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui lui avait coupé les jambes, SON fils, son unique fils, son enfant, son bébé était amoureux.

 **O** ui, mais pas de n'importe qui, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Jackson pourquoi pas, deux caractères opposés mais liés, ou alors du petit Isaac, ils auraient été mignon, Lydia c'était une adoration sans borne, Scott à la rigueur, pour Erica il n'en était pas sûr, Boyd non c'est sûr, la jeune Alison, pas son style.

 **E** nfin que pouvait savoir John du style de son fils, vu la déclaration qu'il lui avait faites une semaine plutôt.

 **D** erek, Derek Hale, voilà ce que son fils lui avait dit, il était amoureux de Derek Hale, le jeune homme par qui tous les problèmes lycaons avait commencé, enfin plutôt par son oncle mort, mais pas mort. **E** nfin c'est compliqué, donc son fils était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'un loup grincheux, anciennement suspect de meurtres, dont la famille avait été brûlée par une folle, une meurtrière.

 **I** l y a eu des cris, des larmes, des mots réconfortants de la part d'un père perdu dans toutes ces histoires et un jeune homme perdu dans sa vie amoureuse.

 **P** uis, plus un mot sur le jeune Hale, comme si son fils avait oublié son existence, rien, le néant, mais l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia devait sûrement prendre le pas sur ses sentiments. **D** 'autant plus que John avait vu le jeune Hale en compagnie d'une jolie métisse, une mercenaire d'après ce qu'il savait, et à en juger par leur bouche à bouche intense, elle devait être sa compagne.

 **H** eureusement que dans toute cette histoire, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de la meilleure amie de sa femme, la douce et drôle Melissa, la mère de Scott. **U** ne femme adorable et sensible, avec qui il avait discuté pendant des heures, encore plus suite à l'annonce de l'existence des loups garous et autres.

 **J** ohn posa son verre et jeta un œil depuis son bureau à son adjoint Parrish, et à en juger sa tête quelque chose de grave était arrivé. **I** l faisait la même tête que le jour où il lui avait appris qu'il était aussi une créature surnaturelle, mais qu'il ne savait pas laquelle. **I** l est vrai que quand on vous enferme dans une voiture et qu'on vous fait cramer avec, d'habitude vous n'en ressortez pas vivant, ou avec juste un peu de sciure sur votre corps intact.

 **J** ohn se leva et sortit de son bureau, faisant sursauter le pauvre Parrish qui n'arrivait pas à placer deux mots, l'un en face de l'autre.

 **T** out ce que compris John fut, Stiles, hôpital et coma.

 **L** e temps que John assimile l'information, Parrish avait pris les clés de la voiture de fonction du shérif et sa veste qu'il lui mit.

 **J** ohn était ailleurs, son esprit était perdu, noyé sous le flot d'images et de souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. **S** on fils à l'hôpital, ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, quelqu'un le haut devait lui en vouloir. **L** e destin devait avoir une dent contre lui, trois ans qu'il avait perdu sa femme et aujourd'hui son fils était dans le coma à l'hôpital. AUJOURD'HUI, mais pourquoi qu'avait-il fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur sa famille.

 **I** l reprit conscience et suivit Parrish.

* * *

SI vous aimez je vous posterais un autre chapitre mercredi, je precise c'est une happy end ... ou pas, et il compte trois chapitre et un Bonus


	3. Chapter 2

Et Puis zut de zut, j'ai pas put, ni sut résister, je suis faible, très faible, trop faible.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

_ **R** **éunion de crise** , déclara Lydia alors que le dernier invité entra dans le salon.

 **T** oute la meute était installée dans les trois canapés, Alison et Scott, Boyd et Erica, Danny et Isaac ainsi que Jackson.

_ **Réunion de crise** **,** **et de quoi** **?! T** **u n'as pas trouvé ton film romantique …**

_ **Tais-toi Erica, il s'agit de Stiles** **. I** **l me semble que tu l'aime bien Stiles** , Lydia regarda toutes les personnes présentes, **d'ailleurs il me semble que tout le monde aime Stiles …**

_ **Non** , répondit Jackson, avec son éternel air supérieur figé sur son visage parfait, **tout le monde aime Danny, Stiles n'est qu'un …**

_ **Jackson** **,** **si tu oses finir ne serait-ce que le début de ta phrase, je te jure que je t'éviscère avec mes griffes** , cracha Erica.

_ **Moi je t'écorche vif et vivant** , dit Isaac à son tour.

_ **Et moi pour finir** **,** **je t'enterre vivant** , finit Scott.

_ **Vous êtes des rebuts et des faux culs tous les trois** , Jackson se retourna vers Erica, **je te signale que tu l'as frappé et humili** **é,** **et ce à plusieurs reprises** , il fit volte-face et tomba sur Isaac, **toi tu l'as igno** **ré** **et battu** **,** **et quant à toi c'est pire** , il se tourna vers Scott, **tu l'as complément zappé de ta vie depuis que la chasseuse** **y** **est** **dans ta vie** **, l'oubliant** **à** **longueur de temps, lui faisant faux bon pour aller roucouler ou baiser dans les bois et surtout tu t'es foutu de sa gueule quand il t'a annoncé ses sentiments pour Hale, alors à votre place je fermerai ma gueule.**

 **J** ackson fier de son effet se réinstalla bien confortablement dans le fauteuil où Lydia avait l'habitude de s'assoir sur ses genoux. **D** 'ailleurs il se tourna vers elle, se demandant pourquoi elle n'y était pas, puis il vit son sourire, un sourire pervers et vainqueur, il en frissonna d'avance.

_ **C** **'est vrai que toi tu as toujours été d'une amabilité à toute épreuve envers Stiles** , Allison n'avait pas apprécié l'histoire de baiser dans les bois.

_ **Oh** **,** **mais détrompe toi Allison** , s'exclama Lydia, coupant Jackson dans sa tentative de rétorquer, **même si tout le monde se souvient de l'histoire du Kanima, désol** **é** **mon chéri, Jackson est le seul ici, avec moi** **,** **qui a remarqu** **é** **que Stiles n'allait pas bien depuis quelques mois, qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, qu'il ne parlait quasiment plus, qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus** **.** **Danny** **l'a** **même surpris à chercher des logements hors de la ville sur les ordinateurs de la biblioth** **è** **que** **,** **et si je me souviens bien hors de notre état.**

 **L** a tension dans la pièce était palpable, Scott venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait totalement exclu Stiles de sa vie, alors que celui-ci avait toujours été là pour lui. **D** epuis la morsure, il avait encore plus été là, mais la rencontre avec Allison avait chamboulé son être et Stiles était passé en troisième ligne, après Allison et ses problèmes de contrôle liés à la lycanthropie. **I** l se souvenait quand ils étaient tous les deux sur le banc de touche aux entraînements et matchs de Lacrosse, la joie de Stiles quand, après la morsure, Scott s'était qualifié, la peine de son best quand il lui avait fait faux bond lors du dîner de famille avec les Argent et la tante Kate, alors que Stiles avait dû soutenir un Derek paralysé par le Kanima dans 2m30 d'eau.

 **S** cott se leva brusquement, embrassa Allison et sortit en courant de la maison, il devait le voir, il devait s'excuser, il devait s'amender. **I** l prit la direction de la maison Stilinski, sur le chemin il s'arrêta et regarda son téléphone.

 **Q** uand il comprit quel jour il était, il se frappa le front en se traitant de gros con, il se transforma et courut plus vite.

 **I** saac avait toujours traité Stiles un peu comme un souffre-douleur, un humain sans pouvoir, sauf pour énervé tout le monde avec son blabla et ses sarcasmes. **M** ais au fond il savait et sentait que Stiles était le seul à voir qui il était réellement, un enfant, un enfant seul et perdu, qui voulait qu'on l'aime, qu'on le voit, qu'on lui apporte ce que ses parents ne lui avaient pas donner, de l'amour et de l'attention.

 **I** l remarqua que malgré la méfiance de Stiles à son égard, il était toujours présent quand il avait besoin de lui, vers qui se tournait-il quand il avait besoin d'un renseignement, vers qui se rapprochait-il quand il avait besoin de chaleur et d'attention, même inconsciemment, vers qui était-il allé en premier quand Derek l'avait mis dehors, non ce n'était pas Scott, mais bien Stiles, toujours Stiles.

Danny sera la main d'Isaac sentant le jeune se contracter, il observa en silence ses camarades et amis. Il avait appris l'existence des loups garous par Isaac, quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, deux heures après leur première sortie, Isaac lui avait montré qui il était car il ne voulait pas lui mentir, loin de lui faire peur, il l'avait accepté. **M** ais surtout il s'était tourné vers Stilinski pour avoir des réponses à certaines questions qu'il n'osait pas poser à son copain. **S** tiles Stilinski était un sacré énergumène, mais il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte, Danny l'aimait bien lui.

 **A** llison savait que cette histoire avec Scott était en partie sa faute, mais pouvait-elle se douter que sortir avec lui allait mettre en l'air des années d'amitiés. **C** 'est vrai que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Scott elle vivait un peu _aux pays des licornes garous_ et _des bisounours chasseurs_ , mais elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle en oubliait le monde extérieur. **P** ourtant elle se fit la remarque du comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir le mal être de Stiles, surtout ses silences, ça se remarque quand même, était-elle si aveugle que ça, ou égoïste, elle devait y réfléchir.

 **B** oyd lui n'avait jamais rien eut contre Stiles, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, il était un peu son contraire et son complément. **S** tiles parlait Boyd écoutait, Stiles bougeait Boyd stagnait, Boyd parlait Stiles s'extasiait, Boyd souriait Stiles était enchanté.

 **E** rica, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle qui aurait donné n'importe quoi avant sa transformation pour que Stiles ne la remarque. **I** l avait été le seul à l'aider pendant ses crises, le seul à prendre de ses nouvelles, lui apporter ses cours quand elle n'était pas bien, et là elle venait de remarquer qu'elle l'avait totalement zappé, effacé, gommé. **L** e seul qui lui avait fait don d'une amitié secrète contre tous ces cons du Lycée, elle l'avait laissé tomber, elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son attitude, Boyd la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura.

 **L** ydia Martin, reine des abeilles depuis les débuts du lycée, faisait bien sûr abstraction du jeune hurluberlu qui lui courait après, alors qu'elle avait Jackson Whittemore au bras et dans son lit, bien sûr elle était plus que ravi d'avoir au moins un admirateur amoureux d'elle qui l'idolâtrait en permanence.

 **E** lle se souvint d'une discussion qui avait changé sa vie, Stiles l'avait coincé dans un coin, rien de sexuel bien sûr, et lui avait posé une question, une seule, bien sûr à la Stilinski, mais cette question avait remis en cause sa vie et sa vision du jeune homme.

_ **Pourquoi Lydia ? pourquoi joues-tu les idiotes, alors que tu es bien plus intelligente que tous les él** **èves** **de ce Lycée, moi y compris, et je ne suis pas le dernier des imbéciles** **. A** **lors dis-moi pourquoi, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être une femme intelligente et superbe, tu as les deux, devient qui tu veux être, pas qui tu dois être, pose-toi la question, que veux-tu dans la vie ?**

 **M** ais bien sûr tout ça a des conséquences, surtout quand un homme gaulé grave de chez grave, version mannequin sous vêtement Calvin Klein vous prend la vedette, ça fait mal, surtout à l'ego. **N** on pas qu'elle aurait eu l'idée de larguer Jackson pour Stiles, mais le regard d'admiration que posait Stiles sur elle c'était amoindri, et c'était transformé en regard amoureux et douloureux pour l'Alpha grincheux Hale, Derek Hale.

 **L** e silence fut rompu par le téléphone d'Allison, quand elle décrocha la panique dans la voix de Scott lui fit peur, il lui expliqua la situation et raccrocha.

 **P** lus un bruit, plus un geste, seul le concerto de cœurs affolés, terrifiés se fit entendre. **I** saac se leva le premier et commença à mettre sa veste, ce fut le déclic, tout le monde, sans faire le moindre bruit se leva. **I** ls mirent leurs manteaux et sortirent de la maison, ils prirent trois voitures, Alison avec Danny et Isaac, Lydia et Jackson, Erica avec Boyd.

 **L** eur direction, Beacon Hills Hospital.

 **L** eur soirée réunion de crise s'était transformée en réunion de cauchemar, leur peur la plus profonde venait de se réaliser.

 **S** tiles allait peut-être mourir.

* * *

Alors ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Voili voilou je vous poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de Mourir D'Aimer, ce we je vous posterai le chapitre bonus.**

 **C'est quand même a peu près 10000 mots, 23 RWs, 25 followers, 14 favorites et surtout VOUS, merci a vous tous.**

 **Bonne lecture et bien sur rien ne m'appartient, je vous dis a dimanche pour le final.**

* * *

 **D** eux heures, deux heures d'attente interminable dans ce couloir froid d'hôpital.

 **P** our les loups, les odeurs qui régnaient en maître les étouffaient littéralement, pour la Banshee ce fut les voix, les appels au secours fantomatique des morts qui l'assourdissait, mais malgré tout ça, personne n'osa sortir, de peur de rater le médecin qui s'occupait de Stiles.

 **L** e Shérif était arrivé avec son adjoint, dix minutes après eux, son visage déformé par la colère, pas une colère dirigée sur quelqu'un, enfin presque, mais une colère personnelle. Il savait que ce jour était le plus éprouvant pour Stiles, le jour ou Claudia Stilinski, femme et mère aimante, mourut d'une tumeur au cerveau.

 **S** tiles avait dû encore passer ce jour seul, il avait dû se sentir abandonné pour la seconde fois, mais John savait que ce n'était pas la seule explication. **M** elissa l'avait accompagné depuis l'entrée de l'hôpital, lui expliquant que c'était Derek qui l'avait emmené, les médecins l'avaient ensuite conduit au bloc opératoire, lavage d'estomac et autres analyses étaient prévu.

 **P** lus John avança dans le couloir, plus sa colère montait, vous voulez savoir pourquoi, et bien c'est simple, vous allez avoir la réponse de suite.

_ **VOUS** , hurla John en pointant du doigt Derek et les jeunes gens présent, Derek sentit la colère la plus pure, la peur la plus sincère. Il se recula un peu mais pas trop, son loup n'aimait pas être pris à parti, **Vous tous** , John essaya de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses larmes coulées.

 **D** erek fonça aux premiers battements de cœur irrégulier, il vit le Shérif tituber légèrement, cela lui suffit à bouger et à le rattraper avant sa chute, sous les cris de stupeur des jeunes.

_ **Maman** , cria Scott terrifié, Melissa arriva en courant et demanda aux infirmiers présent de le mettre dans une chambre, le temps qu'il se sente mieux et de lui faire quelques examens.

 **Q** uand le shérif fut enfin remis sur pied, Derek entra dans sa chambre.

_ **Je suis désolé Mr Stili…**

_ **Pourquoi avoir repouss** **é** **mon fils alors que vous avez des sentiments pour lui** **,** **ET ne me dites pas le contraire** **. J** **e ne vois jamais mon fils sans vous, encore moins vous sans mon fils, vos regards ne tromp** **ent** **personne, encore moins un vieux loubard comme moi** **.** **Claudia avait le même regard que vous quand elle** **m'** **observait, c'était moi l'homme mais il fallait absolument qu'elle me protège,** _ **trop naïf**_ **m'a-t-elle dit un jour** , John désigna une chaise à ses côtés, où s'installa le loup, silencieux, **c'est mon fils, mon unique fils, la seule famille qui me reste, je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec vous Hale, plutôt que malheureux seul sans personne a aimé et qui l'aime en retour** , John regarda son alliance et continua, **je sais pas pourquoi vous le repouss** **ez** **, je vous fais confiance, votre meute vous fais confiance et Stiles vous place sur un piédestal, pourtant vous avez un comportement de con** **! B** **on je suis pas non plus un ange, j'aurais dû être l** **à c** **e soir, j'aurais dû protéger mon fils, j'ai échoué en tant que mari, en tant que père …**

_ **Stiles ne vous a jamais rien reprocher Shérif Stilinski, il se le reproche assez** **à** **lui-même pour le faire aux autres** , Derek se leva et fit face à la fenêtre, observant la demi-lune dans la nuit noire, **pour ce qui est de mon comportement envers votre fils, il y a une raison assez simple** , Derek regarda sa main et sortit ses griffes puis se tourna vers le shérif, **j'ai peur de faire du mal à Stiles** **,** **j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me maîtriser, mon ancre ne semble plus vouloir fonctionner** **.** **D** **epuis que Stiles et ses amis sont entr** **és** **dans ma vie, ma colère a diminué, jusqu'à disparaître et sans elle,** **je n'** **ai plus d'ancre** **,** **donc plus** **de raison** **à laquelle me raccroch** **er** **pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de mon loup** , John écoutait religieusement le discours de Derek, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, **Mr Stilinski vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans les couples ?**

_ **Euh... oui quand même, je ne suis pas rouillé, ni rangé des voiture** **s** **… Oh putain !**

_ **Voilà, les relations sexuelles.**

 **J** ohn avait enfin compris.

_ **Vous dites me faire confiance, mais moi-même je n'ai pas confiance en moi, si je perdais le contrôle, et que je laiss** **ais** **sorti** **r** **le côté incontrôlable de l'animal pendant l'acte** **,** **et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Stiles, vous me le reprocheriez et je** **ne** **me le pardonnerais jamais, mais même au-delà de l'acte, un accès de colère, car il faut bien le dire, Stiles a le don de me mettre très vite en colère, un accident est si vite arrivé…**

_ **C'est don** **c** **pour ça que vous ne vous autorisez pas à être heureux** , lâcha John non conscient de la bombe qu'il venait de lâché. Derek resta abasourdi par cette phrase, **j'ai longuement discut** **é** **avec votre oncle Peter Hale et je lui ai pos** **é** **beaucoup de questions auxquelles il a pris soin de me répondre, votre mère était une Alpha ?**

_ **Oui !**

_ **Votre père était bien un humain ?**

_ **Oui !**

_ **Alors ou est le problème ?**

 **D** erek ne sut que répondre, pourtant il lui avait expliqué l'histoire du contrôle…

_ **Derek n'est pas le seul à** **s** **e reproch** **er** **des choses** **,** **mais nous on a pas trouv** **é** **une histoire aussi débile que la perte de contrôle** , Jackson entra sans cérémonie dans la chambre suivit des autres jeunes, **Scott a été un débile profond avec son soi-disant meilleur ami, Alison n'a rien vu à part les bijoux de famille de son loup débile, Erica était en colère, Boyd … ben c'est Boyd, Isaac a voulu jouer les bonhomme, Danny, ben Danny n'a rien à se reproch** **er** **, Lydia l'a ignor** **é** **pendant des années avant de se rendre compte de son existence** **,** **et moi je l'ai insult** **é** **, brutalis** **é** **, paralys** **é** **et j'en passe** , Jackson regarda chacune des personnes présente dans les yeux sans jamais baisser les yeux, il tomba sur le regard un peu froid du shérif, **et malgré tout ça, ça n'a pas empêch** **é** **cet abruti de tous nous aider à chaque fois qu'on en avait besoin, et je dis bien à CHAQUE fois, mais l'a-t-on remerci** **é** **une seule fois, lui a-t-on montr** **é** **notre gratitude, J.A.M.A.I.S., alors aujourd'hui c'est à nous de lui montrer qu'on est là, on est présent et que jamais on recommencera a le laiss** **er** **de côt** **é** **s** , il se tourna vers Derek, **et toi il serait temps que tu te rende** **s** **compte que ton ancre n'est pas parti** **e,** **elle a juste chang** **é,** **et elle** **ne** **s'appelle plus colère** **,** **mais Stiles.**

 **J** ackson sortit de la pièce, fier de son effet, mais surtout parce qu'il commençait à sentir les larmes montées et qu'il ne voulait que personne ne le sache, il s'éloigna, ouvrit une porte de chambre plongée dans le noir et s'engouffra dedans.

 **I** l s'appuya dos contre la porte et laissa ses larmes couler, porta sa main à son visage et insulta Stiles de l'avoir rendu émotionnel.

_ **Enfoiré de Stilinski …**

_ **Quand tu veux m'insulter JackJack, fais-le dans une autre chambre que la mienne** , fit Stiles à moitié groggy et vaseux en allumant la lumière, **sinon tu peux venir me faire un câlin ?**

 **S** tiles allongé dans son lit leva les bras en direction de Jackson qui hésita.

_ **Tu sais Whittemore, tu as beau faire le dur et le prétentieux, moi je sais** , Stiles toussa, ce qui lui fit mal, les tuyaux que les médecins avaient utilisés pour mettre dans sa gorge, l'avait irrité et ça le brûlait. Jackson s'approcha à l'odeur de sa douleur, Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, **moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, là** , Stiles posa une main sur les pectoraux de Jackson, l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, **pourquoi tu veux jouer les cons sans cœur, moi je t'aime bien mon petit Jack, tu te sens juste seul** , Stiles lui fit signe de baisser son visage pour lui murmurer quelque chose mais ce qu'il fit le déconcerta. Stiles prit le visage de Jackson et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez et enfin un petit smac, **tu n'es pas seul Jack, il suffit que tu ouvres les yeux, on est tous là** , Stiles pouffa, **et chut pour le bisous** , Stiles se coucha correctement et s'endormit immédiatement.

 **J** ackson était complément perdu, tous ces mots, toutes les paroles que venait de prononcé Stiles, il en rêvait la nuit, en fantasmait le jour. **P** ersonne, ni même ses parents, ne lui avait dit. **I** l regarda Stiles et se baissa pour lui embrasser le front à son tour.

_ **Merci.**

 **I** l se releva au moment où John, dans une chaise roulante (ordre de Melissa) poussé par un infirmier, qui ressortit de suite, suivit de la meute, ils furent étonnés de le voir dans la chambre de Stiles, Derek le regarda bizarrement.

_ **Je suis entré dans une chambre pour être seul et je suis tombé sur mister** , dit-il simplement, sachant bien sûr que ce n'était pas un mensonge, **il a dit des trucs bizarres et s'est rendormit** , bingo pas d'autres mensonges, si juste un petit battement irrégulier que capta Derek, mais comme le jeune homme blond sentait la fierté et le bonheur, il n'en dirait rien.

 **M** elissa les renvoya tous chez eux, elle leur avait appris que Stiles ne se réveillerait pas avant le matin. **L** es jeunes partirent, laissant le Shérif et Derek seuls avec leurs pensées. **J** ohn sortit de la chambre pour aller boire un café avec Melissa dans le réfectoire de l'hôpital, tandis que Derek restait aux côtés de l'insupportable hyperactif qui lui avait pris son cœur et squattait ses pensées.

 **A** lors qu'il caressa le front du jeune homme, puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, il sentit qu'il se réveillait, il retira de suite sa main.

_ **Tu pouvais continuer Derek, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime quand on me caresse les cheveux** , Stiles ouvrit les yeux et Derek tomba sur ses yeux pétillants mais à moitié endormi.

_ **Comment savais-tu que** **c** **'était moi ?**

_ **Tu es le seul à porter** **S** **corpio dans le groupe, Jackson** **c** **'est plutôt Le Mâle de Jean Paul Gaultier, un styliste français, Scott c'est Hugo de Hugo boss, Lydia porte La Petite robe noire de Guerlain …**

_ **Ca va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire le topo de toute la meute, d'ailleurs qu'as-tu dis à Jackson** **? I** **l semble différ** **ent** **depuis qu'il est venu dans ta chambre, ton père a dû insister pour qu'il parte tout à l'heure…**

_ **C'est un secret entre moi et JackJack** , le sourire de Stiles fit faire des bons au cœur de Derek, son loup ronronna et se roula de joie, **Dis** **,** **tu peux me donner une peu d'eau s'il te plait** **,** **j'ai la gorge sèche.**

 **D** erek s'exécuta sans rechigner et avec plaisir, il servit un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table, il aida Stiles à se mettre en position assise et lui donna à boire en petit gorgée.

_ **C** **'est qu'il est attentionné le Sourwolf** , dit Stiles avec humour, **tu vas être comme ça tout le temps où tu vas redevenir le Derek distant quand tout sera fini, quand je serais sorti et que tout le monde retournera à sa petite vie, m'ignorant complètement.**

_ **Tu veux la vérité Stiles ?**

 **S** tiles se sentit mal mais il devait connaitre la vérité, il voulait savoir si ses amis et Derek resteraient avec lui, ou s'il devait se faire à l'idée d'être encore seul. **L** a peur le prit d'un coup, et si tout ça, ce n'était juste que sur le moment, et s'ils l'abandonnaient encore, il ne supporterait plus d'être seul, il n'en pouvait plus.

_ **Chut Stiles** , Derek sentit la peur s'insinuer dans les veines de Stiles, il souleva le drap et poussa légèrement le jeune homme, qui se déplaça sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place. **D** erek s'installa et passa un bras dans le dos de Stiles pour le caller dans ses bras et les referma sur lui.

_ **Non** **,** **je** **ne** **compte plus te laisser seul, c'est fini** **. J** **e reste l** **à** **et je ne pars plus, plus d'éloignement, plus de distance, bon il** **n'** **est pas sûr que je ne te menace plus mais c'est comme te demander de ne plus m'énerv** **er** **, c'est impossible, c'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne, non ?**

_ **Plus jamais tu me laisse, tu me le promets ?**

_ **Je te le promets, et sache pour ta gouverne que Jackson m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose ce soir** **. J** **'ai changé d'ancre, ce n'est plus ma colère qui me maintient** **,** **mais toi …**

_ **moi ?**

_ **Oui toi** **,** **et tout ça parce que je t'aime Stiles Stilinski, tu es mon compagnon, ma vie** , l'hyperactif tourna son visage vers Derek surprit mais heureux, **oui je t'aime et à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire en sorte que tu sois toujours heureux et jamais seul.**

 **S** tiles l'embrassa doucement puis se remit bien correctement dans ses bras.

 **Q** uand Melissa et John revinrent de la cafétéria, ils trouvèrent les deux hommes endormit, Stiles couché sur le torse de Derek Hale, son compagnon, son âme-sœur.


	5. Chapter 4

Voici une toute petit fin pour cloturer notre fiction tant demander, voila je vous embrasse et vous dis a bientot pour la suite de mes fictions.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Q** uelques mois étaient passé depuis « l'accident » et tout avait changé, seuls Derek et Stiles n'avaient pas changé, enfin devant les autres. **S** tiles asticotait toujours autant son « Sourwolf » et Derek grognait toujours sur son « humain », mais quand ils étaient seuls, Derek lui montrait de nombreuses façons son amour inconditionnel.

 **D** e leur amour naquit deux ans plus tard, Lara, Claude et Tally Hale Stilinski, donnant à Derek des migraines atroces lors des six mois de grossesse de Stiles, puis Ally et Stuart de la grossesse de Derek.

 **L** e Shérif fit moins d'heures et passa plus de temps avec ses deux « fils ». **I** l connut la joie d'être un vrai père et surtout un beau-père génial, puis un grand-père exemplaire. **I** l se remaria quelques années après avec Melissa McCall, donnant à Stiles et Scott, la légitimité de s'appeler « frères ».

 **J** ackson resta Jackson, seul Stiles pouvait prétendre savoir qui se cachait derrière la façade qu'il avait construite durant son enfance.

 **A** près le lycée, il partit faire ses études supérieures de sport en Angleterre pendant trois ans. **I** l rentra à Beacon Hills ouvrir une salle de sport haut de gamme. **I** l se maria avec Lydia et eurent une petite fille, adorable et espiègle, au doux prénom d'Eglantine Whittemore Martin.

 **L** ydia, quant à elle, continua ses études à l'université de Princeton dans le New Jersey, quand elle finit ses études, elle retrouva son amour d'enfance Jackson.

 **E** lle devint professeur de Physique Chimie car ses plans de carrière furent mis de côtés lorsqu'elle se retrouva enceinte, mais son bonheur de devenir mère surpassa son envie de travailler dans les hautes sphères de la physique.

 **S** cott entra à l'université de Sacramento et en ressortit avec son diplôme de maitre soigneur animalier, et il revint à la clinique de Deaton pour enfin prendre sa suite. **I** l épousa Allison quelques années plus tard, et ils eurent un garçon prénommé Theodore Argent McCall.

 **Q** uand Allison eut fini ses études, elle entraina, avec son père, des futurs chasseurs dignes de leur tradition et de leur mantra. **Q** uand son père prit sa « retraite » elle continua, tout en devenant Professeur de sport dans le Lycée de Beacon Hills, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon qui la combla.

 **B** oyd et Erica voyagèrent pendant plus de trois ans et revinrent de temps en temps à Beacon Hills. Puis ils s'installèrent, avec l'aide de Christopher Argent, dans la région des hautes Alpes en France, et y élevèrent Mathis, Solange et Marc Vernon Reyes, trois adorable louveteaux.

 **I** saac et Danny, eux, se séparèrent un an plus tard, pour mieux se retrouver trois ans après. **I** saac a ouvert une librairie, quant à Danny, il ouvrit une boutique d'informatique juste en face, ils adoptèrent des jumeaux, Karl et Linus Lahey Mahealani.

 **A** u minimum une à deux fois par an, tout ce petit monde se retrouvent en vacances dans le nouveau manoir Hale. **L** 'ancien fut détruit pour rebâtir sur de nouvelles fondations, un manoir plus grand, plus spacieux et plus accueillant pour la meute Hale Stilinski.

FIN


End file.
